Medo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Os humanos temem aquilo que não são capazes de compreender. - Hao's PoV


**Medo**

-

_Os humanos temem aquilo que não são capazes de compreender._

-

_Resposta ao desafio proposto por T. Lecter_

_-_

Medo nada mais é do que um sentimento tolo sentido pelos fracos.

Medo é algo que assombra e que cerca qualquer lugar por onde eu passe.

Medo é o único pensamento coerente que eu posso escutar cada vez que eu faço algo de bom por esses malditos, esses miseráveis seres humanos.

"Obrigado por exterminar os shikigamis para nós, mestre Hao."

"_Ele é um monstro, é melhor que saia logo daqui antes que tente nos matar."_

É sempre assim, não importa aonde eu vá.

O medo os impregna, eles _cheiram_ a medo e eu acho isso tão repugnante, tão nojento, que eu sinto vontade de matá-los, destruí-los, cada um deles. Ultimamente, venho pensando muito a respeito disso.

Por que eu deveria proteger pessoas que me temem dessa maneira? Por que eu deveria ficar ao lado delas, quando, tudo o que querem é me ver o mais longe possível daqui? Não foi para isso que eu consegui esse poder. Não foi para ver as milhares de máscaras que a humanidade usa para esconder a sua verdadeira face.

Esse medo...acho que Ohachiyo sempre esteve certo a respeito de tudo o que me disse no passado. É uma pena que no fim não podemos ser amigos, não é mesmo? Sei que você ainda está aqui, apesar de tudo. Você sempre estará comigo, por mais que não deseje. Você agora faz parte de mim.

Os humanos temem aquilo que não são capazes de compreender, essa é a grande verdade escondida por trás das palavras doces e respeitosas que eles sempre usam na minha presença. Sou capaz de desmascarar cada uma dessas frases escutando seus pensamentos e isso dói. Desejo que eles morram apenas para calar todos esses pensamentos mesquinhos e egoístas a respeito de si próprios.

Tudo o que querem é subir na vida, sem se importar com o que possa acontecer àquele que está ao seu lado. Desejam sempre mais e mais, sem nunca se sentirem satisfeitos. Por vezes me perguntei se nunca haveria um basta, mas agora vejo que a resposta é tão clara quanto as águas límpidas de um rio.

A verdade é que os humanos cavaram a sua própria sepultura quando escolheram o caminho do egoísmo e da ambição. Não se preocupam com a natureza que sempre lhes proporcionou tudo, apenas consigo mesmos. Com o seu conforto. O seu egoísmo. O seu, o seu, o seu, nunca o do outro, a não ser que seja para invejar.

Então, quando temem algo, querem apenas saber de destruir, dilacerar, fugir, sumir com o que quer que seja. Nunca buscam saber nada a respeito, só querem a própria segurança. A cada dia que eu passo na presença desses humanos medíocres, eu os odeio mais. Acho que não sou capaz de conviver com pessoas tão mesquinhas por muito mais tempo, porque eu não consigo mais ouvir esses pensamentos, eles estão me enlouquecendo.

Que fiquem com seus medos desprezíveis, estou cansado disso. Vou fazer o meu próprio destino. Me tornarei o Shaman King e destruirei a humanidade.

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A:**

Wtf, né?

WTF, PERGUNTO EU!

O que diabos é isso aqui, pp? Você pode me explicar? É bom você poder, porque eu não faço idéia do que é esse PoV maluco do Hao há mil anos atrás, rs.

Enfim.

Estava lá eu, ocupada escrevendo minha fic de One Piece quando recebo um e-mail do fanfiction. Contente, pensando que era uma review, eu o abro e me deparo com uma PM da minha filha me propondo um desafio onde eu teria que explicar, em 500 palavras, EM EXATAS MALDITAS 500 PALAVRAS, o que era medo. Comecei a escrever e saiu isso aí. Nem sabia de que fandom ia ser, mas acabou virando PoV do Hao –qtau/

Ah, e Ohachiyo, pra quem não leu Mappa Douji, é um espírito que o Hao encontra quando ainda é uma criança. Ele que ensina ele a ler, contar, escrever e panz, porque a mãe do Hao é assassinada por um monge e não vou spoilar mais. Leiam, Mappa Douji é legal.

Eu estou sem criatividade e meus títulos são todos ruins mesmo. Vou aderir à mania da minha excelentíssima tia Cookie que não está aqui para revisar essa fic nesse instante e colocar o nome do tema como título. Enfim². Reviews para me dizer o que acharam?


End file.
